


Bring Me to Life (Narry)

by witch_bxtch



Category: Narry - Fandom
Genre: Dom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sub Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_bxtch/pseuds/witch_bxtch
Summary: Niall is new and Innocent...Harry's... not.





	1. 1

Niall's POV:  
"Niall hurry up your gonna be late!"  
"Coming, I'm coming."  
"You don't wanna be late for your first day at your new school and I don't wanna be late for my first day at the new hospital so let's go!"  
"Yes mum, I'm coming."  
I raced down the stairs and followed my mum out the door to the car.  
She was going to drop me off today to make sure I got to the school safely since it was my first day at a new school in a new town in a new country that I had no clue about.  
We got in the car and drove down the street towards Homes Chapel Highschool. I really didn't want to move but the didn't have a choice.  
You see we moved mainly because my dad got a job opportunity and it just so happened that my mom could easily transfer to the local hospital.  
My dad's new work had already had a house reserved in a very suburban side of town and the discount made it extremely cheap for its size.  
But in the mix of all this I had to leave the town I grew up in for 17 and a half years and all of my friends too.  
My brother Greg didn't have to come though because he lives on campus at university. Lucky bastard.  
The ride to the school was shorter than I would've liked but I didn't want to stay in the car any longer.  
"Bye mum!" I said with an overly cheery voice.  
"Bye Niall, have a great first day! I love you!"  
With that I got out of the car and walked into the front doors of the school.  
Students were everywhere reuniting with their friends and talking about their summers.  
Freshman were walking around like lost puppies trying to memorize their schedules and routes through the hallways.  
That would be me, even though I'm a senior. I walked through the halls until I finally found my locker and thankfully I had memorized my combo so I could get it open without trouble.  
I put a couple notebooks in and grabbed one for my first class. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had history. Yay. Lucky for me it is not anywhere near my locker. Note my sarcasm.  
As I walk through the many halls students begin to go to their classes and before I know it the bell has rung and I'm still lost.  
I continue to walk through the halls and read the room numbers since that's all I can do. After about five more minutes of searching the many hallways of both the first and second level of the school I find my class.  
I hesitated before opening the door and walking in.  
"Hello there you must be Neill!" Said a middle aged man whos hair is obviously thinning with a comb over.  
"Uh, hi.. and it's Niall."  
"Oh my apologies son, please take a seat, there's an empty desk in back by Mr. Styles."  
I walked to the back of the room without looking at anyone and sit down in front of the "Mr. Styles" before zoning out.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

**Niall's POV:**

I managed to make it through my class even though I had no idea what had happened because I didn't care. I looked at my schedule and walked out into the insanely busy hall as I looked for my class.

Unfortunately it was gym class. I walked to the gym and to coaches office to get my locker number and went to the locker room to change. 

The thing is that I was uncomfortable changing around others so I tried to sneak off to an empty corner.

"Hey new kid! What're you doing?"

I turned around to find a raven-haired lad scowling at me and making his way towards me.

"What's your name?"

"Niall"

"Well hey, I'm Zayn! Nice to meet you." 

He stuck out his hand which I shook. He smiled brightly .

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure"

"Ok cool! I'll leave you to change. Later mate!"

I was surprised at the encounter. I wasn't expecting to make any friends. 

________________

After gym I went to find my next class, which was Chemistry.  Once again I was lost and the bell rang as I helplessly walked through the halls of the gigantic school.

Finally after like another 5 minutes I found my class. I braced  myself for yet another awkward confrontation and a million eyes.

"Hello there! Welcome to class, you must be new." It was a women with a kind voice and bright red glasses.

"Ya I am. Hi"

"You can sit in the back table."

I sat down and tried to just zone out.

"Hey I'm Louis." Whispered a lad with sharp features and tan skin. He smiled at me.

"Niall." I mimicked a smile and ended up chatting with him for a while in class once it was work time. We swapped numbers and worked together and chatted until the bell.

**////**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I just want to say thank you for all the reads :)   
> I'm also sorry that this chapter is kind of a filler but I promise I have a plan!
> 
> Also I will be trying to keep the updates weekly.


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

_ He leaned back in and kissed my lips. _

_ It was sweet but heated. The electricity from his lips ran through mine and down into the pit of my stomach. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head, holding them against the wall. _

_ I couldn't resist kissing back, despite my confusion it was addicting. He began to push impossibly closer and started grinding on my growing cock.  I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped. _

_ "Niall.." _

"Niall.."

"Niall!"

"NIALL!"

I blinked open realizing I was stil cocooned in my blankets.... damn.

"Niall get up and get ready for school. I love you."

"Bye mum, love you too."

She walked out and closed the door. I sat up and hopped out of bed. Walking to my mirror I looked at my reflection and realized I had a very intense dream. Intense enough that it was stained in my sweatpants. I ran to the bathroom and stripped off my gross clothes and hopped in the shower.

As I was lathering the soup in my hair I heard a knock at the bathroom door that nearly made me fall.

"H-hello.? Mum?"

"Hello Blondie"

  1.  I was too freaked out to speak. What was he doing here? How did he get in? How did he know where I lived?



My thoughts were interrupted when the curtain was pulled back and I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!"

"I missed you blondie."

He was fully naked, which made me blush. I refuses to look below his chest. He stepped in the shower and stared at me head to toe and began to chuckle.

"Do you like what you see babe? Were you already thinking of me?"

"I- I wasn't.."

I didn't even know how to think or speak. His tan muscled body was covered in beautiful tattoos and began to glisten from the shower.

"It's ok baby. Let me help."

I froze because I thought he was talking about my problem but instead he finished washing my hair and continued to my body. Gently scrubbing soapy water all over. He touch was still electrifying but gentle. His hands traced down my chest and stomach. Then my back and he swiftly switched us around.

I stood there shocked.. I couldn't move. As much as I was terrified I also loved his touch. What's wrong with me? A stranger is in my house and in my shower and all I care about is how hot he is??

He grabbed the bottle of soap.

"Will you help wash me off blondie?" He smirked at me.

"I.. um.."

He grabbed my hand and poured soap on them and started running them through his wet curls. Without thinking I continued and went down washing his body carefully. I could feel him staring at me at i blushed and admired his body. I stopped at his hips and looked up into his green eyes. They were full of something light and sweet. A sort of wonder, despite the tension.

He kissed my forehead and turned off the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping me in it. He stepped out and helped me after. I was still so stunned and confused all I could do was comply.

"Here wear this." He handed me a sweatshirt that I had never seen before.

"It's mine, you're mine. Put it on." His voice was deep and demanding. I simply nodded and put it on almond with my boxers and skinny jeans. As I dressed he stood watching me, still fully naked.

"Beautiful, blondie."

I stared at him and couldn't fight the smile that came with the compliment. What the hell is wrong with me?? I like this?

I watched him dress, carefully not to let my eyes to fall too far down. He threw on his usual black jeans and white shirt. He was stunning. Was I crazy? Probably. Did I care? Not really.

"Hey blondie, I'm Harry Styles. But you can call me daddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I'm so excited about this story! I hope you guys all enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks for all the support.. :)


	4. 4

Harry’s POV:

I was in class but all I could think about was my beautiful blonde boy. I couldn’t help but think of his soft faded hair. His large innocent blue eyes. They held a sadness to them.

His entire being had a sadness that I knew he tried to hide. The way he always ducks his head down and sneaks away from crowds.

I kept thinking about our shower… and all the things I wanted with him. All the things I wanted to do to him…

But I had to stick to the plan.

__________________________

Niall’s POV:

After the encounter Harry promptly left me stunned, and in his giant sweater… I sat it the bathroom shocked. What just happened?

I decided to brush it off and head to School. I reached the class and braced myself for an awkward encounter in front of the class with the teacher.

I opened the door and was greeted by the teacher and a bunch of stares.

"You can go ahead and sit whoever you'd like. It's only homeroom so feel free to take the time to rest or catch up on work."

With that the teacher went back to her computer and I was left to find a seat. I briefly scanned the room and there were the familiar green eyes staring at me. I rushed to sit as far away as possible. Unfortunately for me that was only two desks right of him.

The entire period I could feel his intense gaze burning a hole in my head. I tried to brush it off by occupying my time with some music, I put in my earbuds and closed my eyes.

The bell rang and students filed out quickly so I got up and out into the hall. I stopped to look at my schedule when I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked up from my paper but couldn't see anyone so I tried to ignore it.

__________________

The rest of the day went in smooth. I ended up having classes with Louis and Zayn which was nice. Not so fortunately I had classes with Harry..

I finally got home and went to my room. Sleep seemed to have overtaken me because when I opened my eyes again it was my mom.

"Hey dear, dinners ready. If you're hungry come one down."

"Thanks mum, be there in a minute."

She smiled and walked out.

I picked my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Louis.

_From Lou: Hey lad! Meet at the pizza place w Z and I?_

_To Lou: sure see u soon._

With that I stood up and went downstairs.

"Hey mum some friends asked me out for pizza."

"Ok honey, be safe."

With that I waved goodbye and walked out into the now dark evening.

As I walked down the street to the pizza place I saw a figure approaching. Oh no. It was him. My heart started racing but I kept walking forward.

He looked up as we got closer and just as we were about to pass he grabbed my arm. I froze and looked at him. His eyes were staring straight into mine and they looked dark.

"Hey blondie, I missed you."

His deep voice sent an icy chill down my spine. He reached his other hand up and once again brushed my cheek. He then tugged me off the sidewalk and into a dark alley between to buildings.

For some reason I didn't call out I just followed his tug in my arm. He then pushed me up against the wall, not letting go of my arm. He sat there and stared at me. Looking over my face and stopping at my lips.

My breath hitched as he raised his hand up and softly traced over my lips. I slightly winced at the contact but couldn’t ignore the electricity from his touch.

"Cmon princess, look at me."

His voice was low and gravely. He then tilted his head down and started kissing my neck softly. I was frozen and confused as I felt my body start on fire as he slid his warm tongue out and then he started sucking my neck. Hard. I whimpered and he stopped.

"There princess, now everyone will know you're mine."

I reached up and get the sensitive skin and realized what he'd done.  He smiled at me and winked before walking away. I knew it was fucked up but i _liked_ it.

_I needed more._


	5. 5

**Niall’s POV:**

It’s Saturday. 

The day of the party. I was currently getting dressed in some black skinny jeans and Harry’s giant sweater. I couldn’t help wearing it again when it was sooo soft and smells so good. 

Just as I slipped on some white supras there was a knock at the door. I ran down the stairs to answer Louis and Zayn. 

“Hey Blondie” 

There was Harry. He eyed me up and down and smiled at the sight of his sweater. God he smells good. Like his sweater. Cigarettes and weed with a bit of mint.

“What’re you doing here…?”

He smiled and brought a hand gently against me cheek.  **Fireworks.**

“I’m here to take you to the party, blondie”

“My friends are coming to pick me up.”

“No they aren’t. I told them we would meet them there.”

“But how do you know my friends?” 

He smiled a rather cold smile. “I know  _ everything.” _

I couldn’t find a response. Suddenly I was being pulled out of my house and Harry closed the door behind us. He brought me to his sleek black car and opened my door for me, helping me in and closing it behind me. 

His car smelt even more like weed and cigarettes, god I loved it. He climbed into his seat and started up on the way to a guy named Liam’s house.

__________________________________

We pulled up to a large house with people sitting on the lawn and through a curtained window you could see the faint glow of colored lights. 

Harry turned off the car and got out, coming around to open my door and help me out. He took my hand and looked at me in a sweet way I hadn’t seen before. It made my heart melt.

“Ready Blondie?” 

“Y-yeah.” He pulled me into his side and we started toward the door.I could feel the bass of the music in my chest once we reached the house. 

Harry opened the door and pulled me with him through a dancing and drunken crowd. He leaned into my ear “Don’t worry Princess, Daddy will keep you safe.” pulling me tighter into his side, which actually comforted me.

We walked through the crowd and into the kitchen. The counters were covered with cups and bottles of booze. “Would you like a drink?” 

Without waiting for my answer he handed me a cup and took one for himself. I hesitated but took a sip of the mysterious liquid. It tasted like strawberry candy.. So I took another sip. 

Harry walked me outside to the backyard where we found Louis and Zayn sitting on the ground with another lad. Harry sat us down in their circle. 

“Hey guys! Glad you finally made it.” Louis smirked and Zayn laughed. “This is Liam by the way.” referring to the other lad. “Hello, you must be Niall.” He had the sweetest smile and puppy dog eyes. “Hey..” I smiled back.

Zayn then pulled out a pipe and a bag of weed. “Who’s ready to blaze?” They all hollered happily in response and I just sat there watching Zayn pack in some weed and light it. They passed it around until Harry had it.

“Would you like some Blondie?” They all stared at me waiting so I took the pipe and lit the end, taking a hit and feeling a sting fill my throat and lungs. I started coughing and passed the pipe to Lou. 

“Never smoked before eh?” Louis smirked at me. “N-no I haven’t” I reached for my cup and drank it desperately hoping it would soothe the burning in my throat. 

After a couple minutes I could feel the buzz and lightness from the weed. I started smiling as I stared at Harry. He’s so hot. He looked at me quizzically. “You alright Blondie?” I nodded.

“Let’s go dancee please?” He looked at me for a minute and then smiled. We stood up and went back into the crowded house. We stopped and I stepped so close that there was barely any space between us.

I closed my eyes and started swaying to the music and grinding on Harry. It felt like we were one happy mass. My whole body was on fire with each movement and touch against him. I could feel myself getting hard. It was driving me crazy. I could feel his hard length on my hip as I danced.

“Princess… s-slow down.” Harry looked at me with hungry dark green eyes as he caressed my cheek. The fireworks from his hand made me want to scream. 

He stopped my dancing and pulled my into him. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent. He wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on my hair. “Soon Princess, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't post last week. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Graphic depictions of sex, as well as drug use.


End file.
